


Lonely

by sleepystorys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Grieving, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Loneliness, POV Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, everyone has their issues that will be talked about and explored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystorys/pseuds/sleepystorys
Summary: Everyone has their issues its just that Keith doesn't know how to show people his.The rating will probably change as it goes on.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic will be in Keith's POV.  
> This chapter is really just an introduction but I want to write a chapter for each character and an epilogue so maybe about 8 chapters altogether.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Not many people understand what I feel at night, when I look at the ceiling for hours daydreaming about the sweet bliss that is sleep. Not many people understand how when I lay my head on my pillow my eyelids feel light and how my brain begins to race a hundred miles an hour and how when I finally do sleep, waking up is like a thousand tones are sitting on my body and mind. Not many people understand that sometimes the idea of trying to sleep scares the shit out of me. Because as soon as my mind is left to wonder on its own it immediately goes dark. I have flashes of death and pain, all the thoughts I keep hidden away come to the surface. Not many people understand that sleeping sometimes is just not an option. Not many people understand that sleep is one of the few things I crave. So, as I lie on my bed the clock ticking and hours passing and still the idea of sleeping seems so far away, I pull my heavy body from the bed. I walk around the dark empty corridors making the least amount of noise possible, as far as I know no one is awake, I heard the last person go to sleep hours ago.  
I walk to my favourite room, what used to be a meeting room now a dusty old storage room. Chairs, tables and other furniture is pushed away to the side leaving nothing but a path straight to a wall where a long dark window looking into the void of space stood. I believe it reminds me that I am nothing if not a tiny spec in this huge cruel space. But it does remind me of my purpose. Protecting other specs, on tiny planets splattered across thousands of galaxies.  
I lie back to look at the ceiling where another window is open to the black limitless space. I raise my arms reminding myself of the promises I made to so many people, so far all have been broken, but I was not planning on breaking it tonight. The white lines on my arms barely visible in the dark, but I know they sit there. Teasing me, mocking me, but tonight is not the night. If I did do it tonight someone would find me. Or so I wish.  
No one does come. No one notices the pain I feel every day.  
It was just another lie I told myself to ease the pain of loneliness. The light under the door begins to brighten enough that it becomes prominent in the darkness of the room. I turn around and sit up at the change. Its morning. I pull myself up and walk to the door. As I stand in front of the door all the horrible thought rise to the surface once more before I actively repress them into the crevasses of my mind. I know they will rise once again at night but it’s no longer night. I open the door and I am temporarily blinded by the brightness of the lights, but the smell of the food goo and the soft sound of voices fills my senses.  
Walking towards my room the voices begin to get louder luckily for me the voices are coming from the dining room at the end of the corridor. I enter my room forgetting the mess left behind, it probably smells as well but after living in it for so long I can no longer smell anything. I change into my usual black top, jeans and red jacket before pulling my hair back into a bobble and head down the corridor, the chatter from the rest of the crew bringing some sense of peace. The noise of plates and cutlery being placed and the voices booming through the halls, the loudest being Lance of course, the thought bringing a rare smile to my face. I turn into the dining room. everyone stops and greets me with smiles on their faces, unable to smile back I wave to them. Everyone making more of an effort than me to get up and do stuff. Shiro has so many issues it’s probably too long to list, Lance is almost constantly homesick, Pidge is obsessed with finding their family, Hunks always anxious, Allura and Coran lost everything in the war. And what have I got wrong with me just a little depression and I can barely function. I sit and watch as everyone starts eating but I know I cannot even the smallest amount of food will end in it coming back up my throat. So, I explain my discomfort and nothing more is asked or said of me so I leave, their chatter continuing the resonate through the empty halls.  
I lie on my bed doing nothing, my eyes finally become heavy enough that I think I could fall asleep without my dark thoughts getting in the way. So, I closed my eyes and within seconds I am fast asleep. But as quickly as I fall asleep I am awake again. A rattling at my bedroom door and the quiet whispers of my name had me jolting upright. Without moving from my bed I reply to the whispers and realise the person behind the door is Hunk.


	2. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation with Hunk about food.  
> Warning - They do talk about bulimia so if you are trigger by people talking about it then don't read further. There is no description of actual vomiting just taking about why someone does it.

I barely move as I shout to the person behind the door to come in. A couple seconds tick by before my bedroom door swished open, the blearing light forcing me to squint leaving Hunk absorbed in a heavenly glow. He steps in sheepishly, allowing the door to close behind him, he turns on the light and stands awkwardly. Hunk held a small mug in his hands which must be the cause of the strong sweet smell. I give Hunk a look of confusion before he jumps into action, moving to sit the cup down next to my bed.  
“I um, made a cup of honey tea” Hunk explains as he sets his hands behind his back. “Or at least it’s something that smells and tastes kinda like honey tea.” He rocks back and forth on his feet nervously.  
“Thanks” I move to sit up and lean over to pick up the mug. I inhale the scent of the tea and take a small sip being careful not to burn myself too much. The taste lingers in the back of my throat and if I had more energy I would probably smile but as I take another couple of sips I feel my stomach start to protest. I sit the cup down and look towards Hunk who has been standing in the same spot the whole time. He looks like he wants to say something but is unable to muster the courage. So, I politely ask what is wrong, Hunk seems almost taken back before finally talking.  
“Umm is it okay if I sit on your bed?” I motion for him to take a seat, I adjust myself to allow Hunk to sit on the bed, with my back against the wall and my legs crossed. Hunk sits where my legs sat, placing his hands in his lap, looking anywhere but at me.  
“Look man, I ... uhh everyone is worried about you” Hunk raises his head to look at me in the eyes. “I just wanna make sure everything’s okay with you” Not missing a beat, I reply.  
“Everything is fine Hunk, I was just feeling ill today” It was my turn to look away, I begin fidgeting with my gloves as a distraction. I never thought I would be having this kind of conversation with Hunk. I can imagine Shiro or Allura trying to give me a lecture on taking care of myself.  
“I know dude but you’ve not been eating properly for a couple of days and I …” Hunk goes quiet for a second before he – for lack of a better word- word vomits.  
“Look back when I was in the Garrison I was so anxious all the time and I didn’t know what to do and the only thing that kept me grounded was eating so I would eat everything then realise what a bad idea that was so then I would make myself throw up because I needed to get rid of it and then I got anxiety because what if someone finds out that I do that and then I would want to eat again and it would all start over again” Hunk was speaking so fast I barely kept up. He stopped and took a couple of deep breathes before calmly saying.  
“What I’m really trying to say is my anxiety can make me do stupid and crazy things for stupid and crazy reason so you shouldn’t feel alone.” I just sat there staring at Hunk, I was so taken back. “I don’t want anyone else going through what I did.” Hunk waited for me to reply, he finally turned to me for the first time since he began talking. I open my mouth trying desperately to find the right words but nothing seems to come out. Hunk looks at my apologetically.  
“It’s okay, I probably shouldn’t have told you so much, I can get a bit carried away.” He places a hand in mine. “I’m just worried, so if you feel any urge come to me, I’ve been told I’m a good distraction.”  
I finally find some words to reply.  
“But it’s different with me though” I take my hand away from Hunks’. “There’s too many differences- “Before I could continue Hunk interrupts me.  
“Keith before you continue, I might not be a psychologist but bulimia falls under self-harm and actually there’s more in common than you think” Hunk begins to list off all the symptoms that are common between bulimia and cutting.  
“So, please man... just let everyone help you, you’re part of this space family now.  
Hunk leans over and gives me one of his signature teddy bear hugs before giving me an excuse to leave and started walking towards the door.  
“Wait, Hunk” Hunk pauses as I call him “if you ever need someone to talk to, you can speak to me, I might not be the best but I’ll try” I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and watch as Hunk thanked me, smiled and left my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys! :) I probably should have put up ages ago that this is mainly a vent fic so I only really write when i'm feeling down and I've not really been down as I am just always busy. I was just at a con last weekend and i have loads of work for college so it'll be slow getting all these chapters out. I already know what i'm doing with each chapter its just getting it all down.


End file.
